


The Woman With The Snake Tattoo

by TheYaoiEnthusiast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol consumption by legal adults, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Banter, Betrayal, Breaking hearts and looking sexy af, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crafty tactics, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Underworld, Crocodile Tears, Drama & Romance, Drinking & Talking, Guns (mentioned), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made Phil too sexy by mistake, Illegal Activities, It’s good I swear, I’m actually proud of this ok, Major Original Character(s), Marriage Proposal, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Assassins, Murder, My Prompt was Tattoos, My friend gave me the story idea, Ok I’m gonna say it all the characters are sexy, One dude is literally just Childe from Genshin Impact OK don’t judge me I just think he’s sexy, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Phil is so rich help me, Read, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic murder of your husband :), Smoking, Strategy & Tactics, Strippers and Strip Clubs (mentions), Tattoos, They aren’t married but I wanted to say that, Waltzing, Written for a Class, Yes the girls are hinted to be canon at the end thank you, buisness, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiEnthusiast/pseuds/TheYaoiEnthusiast
Summary: ‘Beware the woman with the snake tattoo’. Among the criminal underworld, this was a common phrase, although, that is the only description given; no context, no details. Many know of her, but nobody can speak of her from experience.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	The Woman With The Snake Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for clicking on my story! Second, I want to make it clear at that this is only the first draft, so some things are rushed. Alongside this, there’s some things that are placeholders for longer scenes, and I plan to add new scenes in various spots to help add context, and help with world building. Also, in various spots a lot of dialogue needs to be updated or changed, as well as some dialogue added. I’ll be updating it later on after it makes it out of the workshop phase, but enjoy my first draft!

_Beware the woman with the snake tattoo’. Among the criminal underworld, this was a common phrase, although, that is the only description given; no context, no details. Many know of her, but nobody can speak of her from experience._

In a small room with the blinds closed, a man sat at a large desk working on miscellaneous tasks, he had black pants, a black silk button-up with the top few buttons undone, and the cuffs rolled up. Tattoos covered his body, along with a large array of scars. Long auburn hair tied in a low ponytail, a muscular figure, and dark eyes that radiated an aura of seriousness; he was maybe in his mid/late 30’s. The walls of the room were grey, with some pictures, a red rug, and a brown loveseat on the side against the wall. A camera watched from the top corner of the room as the room was filled with ticking from the clock on the desk. Suddenly, a knock.

“Boss, may I enter?”

He looked up from his work, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

“Make it quick.”

A younger man, maybe in his early/mid 20’s entered, bowing in respect to his superior. He sported ginger hair that wasn’t too short but not past his ears, with a few pieces of hair decorating his forehead. He also had grey/blue eyes, and a red dangle earring with a red crystal in his left ear, something he never left home without. He had a pale complexion, which was decorated with a few small tattoos of things related to the ocean. In addition, he was thin and definitely in shape, but not overly muscular. He wore a similar outfit to the other man, but with a red shirt. He was known by his code name: Harbinger, but not by the man in front of him.

“What is the meaning for your intrusion, Harvey?”

“Master Derechh, I have come to inform you of an invite to a social gathering with others among the underworld, Phil requested you make an appearance,” Harbinger rolled his eyes in an expression of his distaste, “though, I wish he had contacted you directly.”

Derechh sighed. “As much work as I have here, I must uphold relations with others of my stature. Very well, RSVP, we will be there.”

“Mr. Derechh Sir~?” The men’s attention went to a woman standing in the doorway. The woman was tall, thin, and curvy with fair skin and brown eyes that seemed to be golden in the sun. She had long, flowing, blonde hair with some medium length side pieces framing her face, middle-parted bangs that were swept to the side, and some of her hair tied up in a small bun. She wore the same outfit as Derechh, but with a black pencil skirt and a pair of black pumps, a tattoo peaked out a bit under her skirt on her left thigh. She stood in the doorway, holding a stack of papers and a smoking pipe in her right hand.

“Ah Nora, what brings you by?”

“I have some documents for you to sign.” She said, walking in and placing them on his desk. “I will take the ones you signed and take them to the people they need to go to.”

Harvey bows and excuses himself from the office, closing the door behind him. Derechh stands up and approaches her. He pulls her close to him with his arms around her waist, which, she responds to by wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Long day?” she asked.

“You have no idea.” He moved to sit on the loveseat with her following in his actions.

“A branch in the west, one of the warehouse partners of ours that supply a portion of our weapons and ammo have been disobeying direct orders and were almost busted.”

“I assume you dealt with it?” she stated, taking a drag from her pipe.”

“I asked some of my men to go “check out the damage”, all is well. They won’t be pulling more stunts anytime soon.” Nora offered out the pipe to him, which he quickly accepted.

“That’s good news. You know, I DID tell you they seemed suspicious.” She replied. Derechh blew smoke out of his nose and handed the pipe back to her.

“Well, they will continue to be loyal for a little while longer. After all, I’m the one who got them out of that mess they made.”

“Hm.” Nora crossed her legs, mindlessly twirling the pipe on her finger. “What was Harbringer here for? He’s not the type to barge in without a notice in advance.”

“He informed me I have been invited to a “social gathering” of sorts, in which, all of the partners and allies of our “organization” will be there. So,” He turned to look at her directly, “Will you be accompanying me, darling?”

She smirked, “I never turn down a party dear, you know that.”

He chuckled to himself. “Oh, I know.

  
  


The party was being held in Phil’s estate, which he graciously opened up for the occasion. the front was busy with lots of people arriving, all dressed their best and wearing their most expensive accessories.

“My what a party this looks to be,” Nora said, looking out the window. Their car, a mini limo that was hired for the occasion, was in the long line of cars waiting to pull up to the front, a line in which seemed to be moving relatively fast.

“Indeed,” Derechh replied, taking out a box. “Nora, dear,” She turned her attention to him. “I want to walk in with you as my future bride.” He opened the box, revealing an, obviously, very expensive diamond ring. “Well?”

She smiled wide. “Oh dear...of course... yes!” He leaned over to slip the ring on her finger and pecked her on the lips.

“We have arrived.” The driver said, getting out and opening the door for them.

“Shall we?” she said, stepping out of the limo and turning to offer him her arm.

“Yes, let’s.”

The inside of the estate was gorgeous, with white marble floors and golden walls. It was decorated in a way that showed off his wealth, which was just like Phil.

“Welcome sir, madame. May I take your coats?” The butler asked.

“Yes of course,” Nora responded taking off her coat and handing it to the butler, same as Derechh. Nora was wearing a white and gold dress that came down to the floor, and a white fur around her shoulders. In her hair was a silver hairclip covered in diamonds for effect, and on her feet, a pair of white heels. Derechh on the other hand wasn’t dressed as glamorously, he wore an expensive tuxedo with a red bow, and his hair in a high ponytail with a few strands framing his face.

“The party is straight ahead, the master thanks you for coming, and wants to let you know that the bottom and second floors are open to all his guests. Please enjoy the party.” The butler bowed in respect then turned to the guests that just arrived. Derechh and Nora entered the ballroom, being met with a large group of people all socializing with one another. Servants wandered the ballroom with trays of appetizers and champagne, offering them to guests. A small orchestra sat against a wall, playing music, and small standing tables spaced out from one another, leaving plenty of space for guests.

“Ah, Derechh! I was starting to think you would never arrive.” Phil exclaimed, approaching the couple. Phil is a very handsome man, with tan skin and blue eyes. He has short, black hair with a long rat tail. He has long bangs swept to the side, covering his right eye that he lost to an assassin. He was showing off a white suit with a navy shirt, which was unbuttoned at the top, exposing his chest, as well as a gold earring and white gloves.

“Good to see you Phil, have you met my fiance?”

Phil looked over at the woman standing beside his friend. “Why no, I haven’t. My name is Phil Lancaster, I’m glad to make your acquaintance.” He took her hand a placed a kiss on the top of it.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Lancaster.”

“Please, call me Phil. Most everyone has arrived, so go make yourselves at home, my butlers will be bringing around food and drinks, help yourselves.” Phil then walked away, striking up a conversation with some other guests.

  
  


As the night went on, many guests were tipsy, if not drunk, and Derechh and Nora had talked to a wide array of people, as well as danced a few times.

“Derechh!” Phil exclaimed, approaching with a well-dressed woman. “I would like to introduce you to Ms. Vera Eichenwald.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, sir.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Eichenwald,” Derechh replied.

“No need for formalities, Phil has told me so much about you that one would think me and you are very close friends,” Vera said. Vera was tall and slender, with tan skin, medium/long dark brown hair, and eyes, however, her eyes were a bit darker than her hair. She had most of her skin covered, she was dressed in a long strapless red gown that reached the floor, concealing her heels, bright red lipstick, and long, white gloves that reached her shoulders. She had a white fur around her neck, similar to Nora, who chose to wear fur around her shoulders rather than her neck. She held a large glass of champagne in her hand, which had a bit of her lipstick on the edge.

“Would you like to dance with me? I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Of course,” He turned to Phil and Nora. “Please excuse me.”

Vera passed off her drink to Phil and her and Derichh headed to the dance floor, proceeding to waltz with one another as the orchestra played music, more specifically, _Rosen aus dem Süden_ by Johann Strauss II.

“So Vera, what do you do for a living, I assume something shady if you know Phil.”

She chuckled. “That part was obvious, I do plenty of things, I know Phil through one of my, many, business deals. I run a club in the city, a gentleman’s club if you will.” She smirks, “I have plenty of girls who work for me, and they overhear LOTS of different things. So, I sell off the information, for a hefty price of course.”

“What a remarkable business tactic you’ve got going on,” Derechh replied, “The others must be as interesting as the last.”

She chuckled, “If that was your way of getting me to talk then you are a funny man, Derechh.”

“Worth a shot, no?”

They continued to waltz, their feet moving gracefully across the ballroom floor.

“You know, Phil has such a large estate. One could...disappear and nobody would hear a thing.” She said in an unsettling tone.

Derechh was taken off guard by her comment, “I mean, I guess you’re right. Say, do you have any tattoos?”

“Tattoos?”

“Well, yes. Many of us have tattoos for various reasons, so, do you?”

She laughed, “What an out-of-pocket question, if you want to know so bad, I do, several in fact.”

At that moment, he froze.

“Does a girl having tattoos take you off guard?” She said in a tone that definitely did not help Derechh’s suspicions.

“Ah, of course not, you just... don’t seem to be the type.”

The music then came to an end, the musicians preparing to start the next song on the roster.

“Please excuse me,” Derechh said, slipping into the crowd and going out one of the doors, heading up the stairs. He opened a random door and shut it, taking out his phone and contacting his men. Suddenly, he heard a noise. Derechh looks around, the room too dark to see, but not enough that he can’t make out the silhouettes of furniture. He goes to turn on a light, but when he flips the switch, nothing happens. “No no no…” He goes to open the door, but it doesn’t open, the door is stuck he realizes, knowing what room he entered.

“Fuck Phil, you never got this door fixed…”

Suddenly, he heard another noise. He spins around to see the silhouette of a woman, entering through the window and closing it behind her.

“Stay back! I know who you are Vera! I’ve already contacted my men, they will know it’s you even if you kill me right here!” He exclaimed.

The woman laughs darkly, her voice sounding much different from how he remembered it to be.

“My, you really thought it was Vera?” She approached him, a knife in her hand.

“Wait…”

She tilted his head up, knife to his throat. “You can’t even recognize your dear fiance?

“Nora...why?”

“All is fair in love and war, darling.” She said in a condescending tone.

He could imagine the look on her face, that smirk. And it would be his last memory.

  
  


Men swarm the estate, barging into the ballroom.

“What is the meaning of this!” Phil exclaimed angrily.

“Our boss contacted us saying he was in danger,” Harbringer said, standing in the front, assumedly leading them. He looked over, “Lady Nora!” He ran over to her, checking her for any injury.

“I’m ok, don’t worry about me.”

He nods, “Where is the boss?”

She shakes her head, “I don’t know, the last time I saw him he was dancing with Vera.”

The men look at Vera and swarm her. Vera, confused, trips, and the men incapacitate her.

“What are you doing?! Stop!” She yelled.

“We received a message from the boss, he told us who you are, the infamous lady with the snake tattoo.” Harbinger exclaimed, approaching her and roughly forcing her on her feet.

One of the men rushes in, “He’s dead, the boss, he’s dead upstairs!”

She began to yell in a panic, “NO!! NO, IT WASN’T ME, PLEASE BELIEVE ME!”

  
  


Harbringer approaches Nora and Phil. Everyone was directed onto the front lawn as the men and police, who they paid off, obviously, took control of the situation.

My lady...I’m so sorry…with no leader, you are the next to lead being his fiancee....”

Nora sobs crocodile tears in response leaning into Phil, who moves to hold her.

“Let’s get you home… this is a lot for you to take in…” Phil says, stroking her hair.

“Yes, let’s.” Harbinger agreed, bringing her over to what seems to be one of the organization cars.

“Thank you…” Nora said, before getting into the passenger seat.

The car drives off, pulling onto a road heading towards the highway.

“What a show you put on.” The driver cooed.

Nora smirks, “Oh Bianca, how you make me blush.”

Bianca, the driver, was dressed in an undone red button-up, showing her cleavage, and red suit pants, the outfit showing her curves nicely. She had hazel eyes, and long, dark brown hair. The top part of her hair was tied in a tiny ponytail, and her fringe slightly covering her left eye.

“Where are we headed?” Bianca asked.

“Away, I’ll promote Harbringer and have him take over under MY orders.” Nora took the knife, which she had in a ziplock bag, out of a bag strapped to her leg, which her dress concealed.

Bianca looked her up and down in the driver’s mirror, “Damn you look sexy.” She commented.

Nora immediately elbows her, ignoring her groans of pain that followed.

“Not the time sweetheart,” she said, pulling off her dress.

“Yeah, Yeah I got you,” Bianca replied.

Nora slips on a red mini dress, kicking off her heels and moving to put her tights on, “You know, it was easier than I thought it would be. Men are always so easy to manipulate,” She slipped off her ring and opened the glovebox. Inside the glovebox was dozens of rings, all shiny and new. She threw the ring in with the others and closed it.

“Another job well done,” Bianca said, placing her hand on her thigh, upon which a brownish-gold snake tattoo decorated her skin.

“I’m trying to get dressed here,” She said, ushering her hand away.

“Fine, fine,” Bianca said.

The two women continued onto the highway, driving through the night towards their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my college fiction class, I really enjoyed writing it and so I’m putting it here. I’m aspiring to be a journalist and writer, so I hope to publish my stories and poems this one day. When given the prompt, I had no idea what to write about, I thought through a bunch of different possibilities but didn’t feel attached to any of them. A few nights later, I was in a group call with some friends while studying my Art History book. I brought up the prompt, asking if they had any ideas, in which one friend said “What about the Yakuza or the Mafia or something, Tattoos are a common thing among them.” At that moment it clicked and I got to work. The story came easily, I called my friends as I worked on it, asking their opinions on things and bouncing ideas off each other as I wrote. The story began to form as I wrote, and at the end of the night, was a story about the criminal underworld. I enjoyed writing this story, I had no idea what the length was supposed to be, but I wouldn’t have been able to stop writing if I tried. The dialogue was adjusted several times based on outside perspective so it would flow more naturally, and most of the character names were chosen through joking around on the phone, like Phil as in Dr. Phil, and Harvey as in Steve Harvey, and when I chose to name the main character Derechh it was supposed to be Derek but my friend chimed in, saying, “It has to be spelled like this, it would be funny.” But overall, I haven’t written a story as good as this one in a long time.


End file.
